Show Me
by KandieCraze16
Summary: What I envision would have happened in the first book, on the night of Clary's birthday, if Simon hadn't been there. Goodness, ensues! One-shot - Clary/Jace


Disclaimer: I do not own this story, thanks to Cassandra Clare tho for the wonderful idea!

**Show Me**

They reached her door. She leaned against the wall beside it, looking up at him. "Thanks for the birthday picnic," she said, trying to keep her tone neutral.

He seemed reluctant to let go of her hand. "Are you going to sleep?"

_He's just being polite_, she told herself. Then again, this was Jace. He was never polite. She decided to answer the question with a question. "Aren't you tired?"

His voice was low. "I've never been more awake."

He bent to kiss her, cupping her face with his free hand. Their lips touched, lightly at first, and then with a stronger pressure. Jace rolled to the right, pulling her with him, till his back was against her door and she was shoved up against him, still caught up in his embrace.

Jace pulled his mouth away from hers to whisper in her ear, "want to take this into the bedroom?" His voice was husky rasp against Clary's ear, and she shivered. She didn't trust herself to speak, so she simply nodded, her eyes boring into his, filled with passion.

Jace fumbled for the latch behind him, desperate to bring this little party out of the hallway where anyone could see them. He succeeded in finding the thin brass handle and with a flick of his wrist, him and Clary tumbled into her room still heatedly wrapped around each other.

Once inside, Jace kicked the door closed and scooped Clary up into his arms and still kissing her, walked her over to the bed.

He set her down gently and with a growl, leapt down beside her. She giggled and pounced on him, and together they dove into another round of passionate kissing.

Clary smelled vaguely of grapefruit, something Jace had never deemed sexy before, but on Clary it was intoxicating. He left her mouth momentarily to trace small kisses down the side of her face and neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin.

Clary was doing equally torturous things to him, she managed to get him squirming as she nipped his earlobe, and kneaded the tender skin of his exposed neck with her soft lips.

Jace was sure he could do this forever and never get tired, but as their make-out session went on, he became more aware of a hard object he was lying on that was digging into his back unpleasantly.

Jace deliberately slowed down his kisses, letting Clary know that they needed to catch their breath. She pulled away slowly, rolling off of him and onto her side, her arm coming up to support her head.

Jace did the same and simultaneously reached under himself to retrieve the cursed object that had caused him to stop a much wanted activity. But Jace was surprised to discover the object was a thin black sketchbook, Clary's sketchbook.

He looked to Clary, whose eyes were heavy lidded, and whose mouth was pink and puffy from their kissing. But she was smiling, so Jace took it as an encouragement to look through her sketches.

Most of the drawings were of little things, mostly scenery or still life's of various objects, but he could see the skill in her strong sure lines and shading technique. "You really have a gift, Clary" he whispered to her, but as he got towards the end of the book, he came upon the picture Clary had drew only the other day and he gasped. He recognized himself, but he saw that she had drawn him with wings sprouting from his back.

Clary took the sketchbook from him, curious to find out what he had seen that had made him gasp. She wasn't surprised to see he had found the sketch she had drawn of him. Funny, she didn't feel embarrassed. "It was how I saw you, in a dream I had" she offered simply.

Jace took the sketchbook back, closed it and laid it on the bedside table. "I love it" he told her. She smiled.

"I only wish I could show you the way you look in my dreams, like you showed me," he said honestly.

"You've dreamt about me?"Clary asked timidly.

"how could I not?" he said, "You have plagued my dreams since the first day I met you."

Clary was surprised, but asked boldy, "and what exactly am I doing in your dreams?" a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks.

"I'll show you" was all Jace said before he was on top of her again, kissing her senseless.

Clary giggled, and met his kisses, passion for passion. "please show me" was all she whispered in his ear before they started passionately making out again, hands and lips everywhere.

Clary sighed with contentment, as Jace traced kisses down her neck, _this is the best birthday present ever..._

_...  
_

Hi!

This is my first mortal instruments fanfic, but it's one I've been planning on writing for awhile. I absolutely adore this series. And I hope you all enjoyed my fic, I just wish it had really gone this way in the book instead of having Simon ruin the moment!

Thanks! Please R&R!

Kay


End file.
